Memories
by PhoenixMelody x
Summary: When Gale gets sent to the Capitol in the place of his 12-year-old brother Rory, Katniss is lost. Her only form of escape: reliving all the best memories. Oneshot, KatnissxGale


**A/N Hey guys! This is my first story, so I'm a little nervous right now :) Please Please review and let me know how I could make my writing better!**

**Onto the story! Enjoy! :)**

'Rory Hawthorne!' Effie Trinket's voice calls out his name in her happy cheery voice. No. Not Rory. It can't be Rory. It won't be Rory. It'll be- 'I volunteer as Tribute!' Yells Gale, pushing his way through the crowd and shoving his little brother behind him. 'Rory, go back to mom and Vick. Rory, go!' He sighs. 'No! Gale, No!' Rory protests. 'GO!' Cries Gale. He says it with such strict force that Rory has no choice but to obey. Gale makes his way up onto the stage. 'What's your name, sugar?' Asks Effie cheerfully. 'Gale Hawthorne' he says. It breaks my heart to see him up there alone. I suddenly wish I was beside him, helping him through it all. 'Gale, I'm going to volunteer for Saima' I tell him silently. We have this connection, like we can read each other's thoughts. 'No' he says, 'Please.' I sigh. 'Gale, please...' He gives me a hard look. 'I would only have to kill you' his eyes say. I never considered that. So when Effie asks for female volunteers, I bite my tongue and keep my mouth shut. Silent tears stream down my face as I watch him shake hands with Saima Herle. He and Saima are ushered into the Justice Building to say their goodbyes. I am first on Gale's list [after his family, obviously.]. Hazelle and the kids come out after an agonising three minute wait. The Peacekeeper gives me the OK to enter Gale's room, and I do so quickly. As soon as the door closes, Gale opens his arms to me. I fly into them and press myself against his chest. 'Gale... Oh my god, Gale...' I cry, sobbing into him while he holds me tight. 'Hey, aren't I the one who should be upset? After all, I'm the one who's going to die' he jokes. 'You are NOT going to die!' I say fiercely. 'You are going to win this and come home to me! You have to! Do you understand?!' I am in hysterics by this point. He sits down on the red velvet couch and pulls me into his lap. 'Shhh... I'll try... I promise, I'll try. Please, Catnip, don't cry...' He holds me closer to him and strokes my hair. Darius [the Peacekeeper on Gale's door duty] comes in to tell me to leave, but as Gale has no more visitors and just because he's our friend, he gives us extra time. 'I need you, Gale. I need you more than you will ever know. Please come home to me' I cry. 'I will, I promise. You know I never break a promise.' It's a tough one to keep, but I know in my heart that he will do all he can to keep it. That comforts me. 'I love you' I whisper. 'Oh Catnip...' He sighs, pushing a strand of hair back from my tear stained face. 'You are so beautiful...' He whispers with a small smile. I laugh. 'Gale, I'm a complete wreck.' He smirks at this. 'Still beautiful to me' he says, lifting my chin slightly. I close my eyes and press my lips against his gently. He kisses me back,

Tenderly, warmly. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him tight against me. His hands find my waist and I smile, despite everything, against his lips. When I eventually draw back, he touches my cheek gently. 'Nobody will ever tear me away from you. Not for long' he assures me, 'I love you.' Darius finally has to separate us, because if he gives us any more time he'll be punished. Gale takes my hand one last time and kisses me quickly. 'Remember, Catnip. Remember, I love you. I'll be home soon, I swear!' He calls. No. They can't take me from him. They can't take him from me. I cling tight to him and refuse to let Darius pull us apart. 'NO! NO GET OFF ME! GALE!' I scream. He strokes my hair soothingly and rubs my back in little comforting circles. 'Shhh... Catnip... Catnip let go. Let go, honey. Let go...' No way. I will never let him go. 'No! Please no! Please, stay with me!' I scream. 'I'll never let you go, Catnip. You'll always be with me, no matter where I am' he says softly. 'Please don't leave me here alone!' I wail. 'I'm sorry, I really am! Please, Catnip!' I shake my head. By this time, more Peacekeepers have gathered and are trying to pull me away from him. 'No! NO! OW!' I cry as they pull me away. 'OW! NO GALE NO!' He scowls at the Peacekeepers and yells 'STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER! Let me deal with it!' I look him directly in the eyes. He puts a hand on my cheek and whispers, 'let go, honey. It's time. You're ready. Let go.' I nod and slide off his lap. 'I love you! I'll be waiting!' I shout as the tears begin to stream down my face once more. The door slams between us and I slide down to the floor, shaking with silent sobs, unable to move or think or feel as my heart begins to tear in two. I think Darius tries to comfort me, but I'm too broken to care. I finally regain control of my mind enough to get out of the Justice Building. I run for the only place I will ever be happy: the woods. I make it all the way to the Everthorne Rock [Gale named it, it's our only place of sanity] before I break down once again and just sit in a shivering heap, crying my eyes out and trying not to let in the fact that I may have just seen my Gale for the last time. I refuse to accept that.

I think about an hour passes before I finally cry myself out. After that I just sit in my usual spot, trying to accept how empty the space on my left feels, the space usually occupied by Gale. I never come here without him. Ever. Period. "'We could do it you know.' 'What?' 'Leave the District, Take off, Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it.'" Our conversation from this morning bounces around my head. I should have said yes! We could have escaped all this, started a new life and our own family in the woods, away from the Hunger Games and the starvation of our District. But I didn't. I told him he was insane for even thinking it. Told him not to be so darn stupid. But I was wrong. I head back to the fence, tie a piece of blue ribbon around the chain link as an indication to Prim that I'm here, shoulder my bow and arrows and hike up to the small lake where my father used to take me fishing, where I now fish with Gale. It's a good forty five minute trek, but I have enough time on my hands and there's a small concrete house for me to sleep in over there anyway. I eventually reach the lake and walk into the concrete house. I start a fire in the hearth and shoot myself some supper. Once I'm full and warm, I curl up on the bed of fresh soft grass, which was put together by Gale's delicate hands, wrap myself up in my father's hunting jacket and close my eyes.

I relive all of our memories.

We walk along the snare line, Gale detaching all the fresh Game from his intricate snares. After that, we loop round and sit by the stream that runs through the woods from East to West. I roll up the bottoms of my trousers and wade in the shallow water, careful not to get myself too wet. But Gale has other ideas. He creeps up behind me, lifts me into the air, spins me around like he does with his little sister Posy, then drops me into the stream. I get completely soaked. I splash him in the face with water and he laughs. Then hell breaks loose. We start up a full-scale water fight. We splash each other, laughing and joking, for hours. It must be around three when we finally collapse on the stream bank, side by side, laughing like there's nothing wrong in the world, like there's nothing else that matters but me and him. It's perfect. We gaze into each other's eyes, and it fully hits me how lucky I am to have someone like Gale in my life, to have someone that will love me and care for me no matter what. He brushes a strand of hair from my eyes and sighs. 'You're so beautiful' he says in a hushed voice. I smile slightly. 'I love you' I whisper back, 'I love you so much. More than anything else in the world.' It's his turn to smile as he leans in and kisses me lightly. It's the first time I have ever kissed anyone before. I have to say, it's pretty incredible. His lips are warm and tender, his general warmth radiating against me. He pulls me closer and I hold him tight, never wanting to let go. When he finally draws back, he looks into my eyes, searching my expression. 'I love you too, Catnip' he says quietly. The world begins to dissolve around us.

The next thing I know, I'm in the Hob, about six months later on New Year's Eve, surrounded by all my friends. I sit cross legged on Greasy Sae's counter, sipping a steaming bowl of 'soup'. Gale lounges beside me, grinning. Darius is trying to flirt with me, tickling my chin with the end of my plait and explaining how one of his kisses is a sure trade for one of my fresh rabbits. He points out ladies walking around the Hob, laughing, joking, and he says ''you want proof, you go ask her. She'll tell you, she will.' Gale scowls at him and wraps his arm protectively around my waist, pulling me closer to him. 'Sorry, Darius, no deal' I smirk, looking up at Gale. He gives me a quick wink. Darius frowns. 'Fine then. I'll just go back to Sally... I know she'll be interested...' And he stalks away, flashing a playful grin over his shoulder. Greasy Sae and I burst out laughing, and even Gale manages a smile. 'He's only messing with you, Gale. Don't take it so seriously' I assure him, leaning my head against his side. The clock in the square strikes ten, and we decide we should be getting home. Haymitch Abernathy, the mentor for District 12 in the annual Hunger Games, staggers over to Ripper the alcohol seller and demands more white liquor. Gale and I say goodbye to Sae and make our way across the square, hand in hand. Most of District 12 is celebrating in the square, but my family and the Hawthorne's decided it would be better to spend New Years as just us, just our two families. Gale walks me to my door, gives me a quick kiss goodbye, and promises to see me later. I wave at him and make my way back inside the door. Everything suddenly happens in fast motion, the hour flies by. The rest of the Hawthorne's minus Gale turn up at around eleven, and the time speed returns to normal. There's a knock at the door at eleven thirty and I rush to answer it. Gale stands on the porch in the moonlight holding a small basket. 'Hey, Catnip' he smiles. 'I thought you weren't coming!' I sigh as he pulls me into an embrace. 'I told you I'd be here. Besides, I wouldn't miss this for the world' he says, then he lets me go and I lead him inside. 'What's in the basket?' I ask curiously. 'COOKIES?' Yells Posy from the living room. 'That's right, Pose' says Gale with a grin. 'Cookies.' He lays the basket on the side in the kitchen and my mouth drops open. 'How- what- Gale, how did you get all these?' I ask in disbelief, gazing at the cookies that sit so temptingly on the side. 'Saved for about a year' he shrugs. He takes my hand and gently pulls me away. 'Step away from the cookies, Catnip. You can have one later.' I laugh and follow him into the living room. The Capitol firework display starts up on our screen. We only watch it because the kids like the shiny stars the explosives make in the sky. Caesar Flickerman does a Voiceover, commentating the whole show. 'Idiots' Gale mutters under his breath. I laugh a little. The countdown to New Year begins... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The clock strikes midnight and the real firework show begins. Prim, Rory, Vick and Posy dance around the living room, my mother and Hazelle embrace each other and wish each other a happy New Year, and Gale leans in, kisses me tenderly on the lips and whispers 'Happy New Year, honey.' I smile. Hazelle decides to take the kids home at half past twelve, but my mother offers Gale a room for the night, which he gladly accepts. Since Prim is only young, she still shares a room with my mother, so Gale takes the spare room. My mother tucks Prim into bed and then sends me in to say goodnight. I sit on the edge or Prim's bed and whisper to her. 'Katniss, I can't sleep...' She murmurs. 'Can you sing?' I nod and she puts in a request for a lullaby.

'Deep in the meadow

Under the willow

A bed of grass

A soft green pillow.

Lay down your head

And close your eyes

And in the morning

The sun will rise.

Here it's safe and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you

From every harm.

Dream sweet dreams

And tomorrow brings them true.

Here is the place where I love you.'

Prim's light snores fill the room as I turn out the light and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. My mother settles down soon after, so it's just me and Gale left. We sit on the couch, Gale leaning against the arm of the sofa and me laying down with my head in his lap. He strokes my hair soothingly as we sit in silence. I suddenly yawn hugely, and Gale looks down at me. 'You're tired, Catnip. C'mon, let's get you to bed.' He lifts me up in his arms and carries me bridal-style to my room. He tucks me into bed and pulls the covers up, like I'm a young child incapable of looking after myself. 'I'm not a baby' I mumble. 'You are! You're my baby' he smiles, kissing me gently. 'Sleep now, honey. You need to sleep.' I nod drowsily and close my eyes. 'I love you, Catnip' he whispers, giving me one last kiss and quietly closing the door behind him.

The lift of the mine creaks down. My father and Mr. Hawthorne work tirelessly for hours in the mines, hacking away at the coal. But something is wrong. The Canary has stopped singing. There's panic, but only a few reach the lifts in time before the deadly explosion blasts...

'RUN! FATHER RUN! NO! DADDY! NO! NO!' My screaming goes unnoticed by all. All, that is, but one. Half awake, still partly drowning in the ashes of my nightmare alongside my father, I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me, faintly hear a soothing voice whispering my name. His voice seems distant, like a memory... 'Katniss... Katniss wake up... C'mon, Catnip, wake up. Wake up honey.' I listen hard, try my best to drag myself out of the dream state. I slowly begin to get a grip on reality... 'Gale!' I cry. 'Shhh... Its okay, honey, I'm here. It's okay. You're okay, Catnip. You're completely okay...' Tears streak my face as my nightmare flashes before my eyes. 'I told him to run... He didn't run...' I moan. 'I know, Catnip. I know. Stay strong, honey' Gale whispers, rubbing soothing circles on my back. 'I'm sick of being strong! I want my father back!' I cry, although deep down I know that crying won't bring him back. Nothing can. 'Shhh... Its okay, Catnip. It's going to be okay' Gale whispers. I finally stop crying and just sit, cradled in his arms while I calm down completely. 'You okay?' He asks worriedly. I nod. 'I'll get you some water' he says, standing up and crossing the room. He reappears moments later with a glass of water in his hand. He hands it to me and sits beside me on the bed, holding me close and whispering soothing words of comfort. My hands shake as I take tiny sips of the cool water, and I end up putting the glass down on the nightstand. 'Shhh... It's okay...' Soothes Gale. He pulls me closer and I bury my head in his chest. 'I've got you... I've got you... Nobody can hurt you...' I nod. 'You okay now?' He asks. 'I think so...' I mumble. 'Good. C'mon then, let's get you back into bed' he says, releasing me and tucking me back in. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to leave, but I catch his hand. 'Gale...' I whisper. 'Mhmm?' He asks. 'Stay with me.' He nods and sits down on the floor beside my bed. I know it's selfish to ask, but I can't get through the night without him. I drift off to sleep, my fingers still entwined with his as he whispers something I don't quite catch...

The scene changes.

It's Reaping day. The same day I lost him. I wait anxiously in my ring, waiting for Effie Trinket to call out the names. I catch Gale's eye and he winks at me, mouths words of reassurance and comfort. But I'm scared for him. I can't lose him, if I lose him then I've lost me too. I glance at Prim, standing frightened and alone in the ring of twelve year olds. Gale looks at me, his eyes telling me his exact thoughts. 'She'll be fine. Don't worry.' I sigh and force a smile. Of course she'll be fine. It's her first year. Gale glances at his little brother, Rory, who's also in his first Reaping year. I catch Gale's gaze. 'He'll be fine. Don't worry. It won't be him.' Gale nods and sighs. The crackling of the microphone makes me start, and I quickly look up at the stage. A very bright woman, wearing all pink from her metallic wig to her glittery stilettos, is standing centre. Effie Trinket. She starts up her usual welcome in her all-too-bright Capitol accent. 'Welcome, welcome, to the Reaping of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. First off, we have a very special film all the way from the Capitol! How exciting!' She calls, as a propaganda shot starts up on the huge screens. Gale and I sigh, and continue to glance nervously at our siblings. Effie jerks us out of our thoughts by calling out her stupid catchphrase. 'Happy Hunger Games! And, may the odds be EVER in your favour! As always, Ladies first.' Panic begins to rise up inside me as I think of my 20 slips of paper, of Prim's single slip. Gale reaches his hand out to me, and I reach out to him, but we're too far apart to catch hold of the one thing that keeps us sane: each other. Effie waddles back to her microphone and clears her throat dramatically. 'SAIMA HERLE!' She calls. I'm surprised to see one of the merchant girls take to the stage, not even trying to hold it together. Her bottom lip trembles and tears begin to stream down her face. Gale looks at me and rolls his eyes. I give a weak smile. We're safe, Prim and I. But is Gale? 'Now for the boys!' Calls Effie. I hold my breath, and Gale sets his face into its usual expressionless mask. 'Rory Hawthorne!' 'I volunteer as Tribute!' Yells Gale, pushing his way through the crowd and shoving his little brother behind him. 'No! GALE! NO!' I scream. I wake with a start, still screaming his name, wishing for his protective arms to come and hold me, for his soothing voice to whisper comforting words into my ear. But it doesn't. He isn't here. He's on his way to the Capitol. I've lost him forever. I replay something from my dream in my head... "'Gale...' 'Mhmm?' 'Stay with me.'" and finally, the word I didn't catch surfaces to the front of my mind, here with me until the day I die. "'Always.'"

**A/N **

**So, how was it? Please review, let me know if you loved it or if it sucked ;) and remember: I LOVE CRITICISM! **

**hope you enjoyed.**

**Phoenix xx**


End file.
